Tick Tick Boom
by Paper Bullet
Summary: A demon is holding the mall hostage with a bomb tied to his lifespan. He keeps a good eye on two of his hostages: Sesshomaru and Kagome. Can the two work together to save everyone...Even when emotions form? Sesshomaru/Kagome - Full Summary Inside.
1. That Ticking Noise

**Full Summary: A demon is holding the mall hostage, as a bomb is tied to his lifespan. Once he dies, so does everyone else. His demands are great, and he keeps a close eye on two of his hostages: Sesshomaru and Kagome. They've never known each other, but can the warm-hearted girl and cold-hearted Lord work together in attempt to save themselves, let alone everybody? What happens when an unwanted feeling occurs between them?**

**Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story - I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own the characters.**

**Tick Tick Boom**

Chapter 1: That Ticking Noise

Kagome was on her way toward the exit, her bag hoisted up on her shoulder and a few handbags in her grip.

Tick.

'What was that?' she asked herself, but shook it off. She had more important things to worry about. She was giving a speech at her school on "Staying Drug-Free" and she couldn't miss it.

_Tick._

There it was again. It seemed to be like a clock of some sort, but extremely slow.

TICK.

It was getting faster now. Where was that annoying noise coming from?

**TICK!**

Kagome looked to her right and saw a man who looked like he wasn't even on planet Earth. He must've been zoning off or something.

Tick-tick. Tick-tick. Tick-tick.

Now it was faster and she looked at the man again and noticed he had a red wire sticking out of his pocket. She took in a large gasp as she figured out what the ticking noise was.

The man stepped closer to her, noticing her gasp, and grabbed her arm in the best attempt to not cause people to notice. "Say a word and I'll kill you." he whispered through a smile as he looked forward.

He could smell it in the air. Chemicals. Sesshomaru walked toward the scent until he came to a man walking with a young girl.

This man wasn't a man, though. He was demon. And being demon, he could sense the Lord from behind him. Damn, too many people were catching on. "Alright! Listen up!" he yelled, flinging Kagome to the ground carelessly. He tossed his jacket on to the floor, exposing a bomb tied around his waist.

Screams could be heard everywhere as people instinctively hit the floor, covering their heads.

"I've got a bomb!" yelled Captain Obvious. "And--" he jerked around and swiftly dodged an attack. He stared to Sesshomaru whom gracefully landed on his feet. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he whispered with a grin. "The only thing that will set this bomb off is if either I die or I push the button." he explained, showing the little remote he held dear in his hand.

Sesshomaru stared, unamused as the cocky demon boasted about his malevolent creation. "Genius, is it not?" he asked in a loud voice so that everyone could hear him.

Kagome stood up and stared to the demon with the bomb. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

The demon turned around. It made him wonder why she was standing up. Everyone else was scared out of their wits, crying and screaming. Yet she…She was different. He could understand someone like that other demon not backing down, but a human? "Come here girl." he said with a smile. When he saw her not moving, he frowned. "I suggest you do as I say. I have no moral objections of blowing this place to pieces."

Kagome ground her teeth and walked over. She was frightened, no doubt, but she wasn't about to let him think he had complete power over everyone. That's what he wanted.

"You're going to be my little 'assistant' throughout this little hold up, kay?" he asked.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. Maybe this would be an advantage, though. She'd be able to get closer to him and possibly detach the bomb. A girl can dream, right? She nodded hesitantly.

"First, you will accompany me to the Security Office and lock all of the doors."

Kagome looked around. The Security Office was only a few feet away. So, no one would be able to escape. She sighed mentally and followed him to the office.

"I want these cameras to stay on." he said, watching the monitor screens. He saw Sesshomaru still standing on one of them. He would've assumed he would try and help the others escape, but he looked as though he could care less. "Turn all of the blue switches on." he ordered.

Kagome flipped all the dark blue switches up and on a screen read 'Security System Enabled. All Exits Locked.' Once she did so, she stared at his bomb. There were wires flying out everywhere. Some were attacked to his chest, and some attached to places she did not know.

The man caught her studying the bomb and smiled. "Girl, if you so much as think of getting this bomb off of me, I'll kill you."

Kagome's head bobbed back a bit as his comment.

"I'm Kenji." he said, then looked at her and waited for her name.

Kagome rolled her eyes. He didn't need to know her name and she didn't plan on giving it to him.

Kenji's smirk remained as he stepped closer to her, cornering her to a wall. He raised her chin up and looked at her sinisterly. "Come on, what's your name girl?" he asked soothingly.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly and jerked her head away. "Kagome." she muttered.

"Heh. Kagome, then. We need to get back outside." he said.

Kagome walked past him rather hurriedly and just as she was about to exit the door, Kenji was standing in the way, facing her. "You're going to have to follow my rules, got it?" he asked.

Kagome looked simply horrified. This day was the worst day of her life!

"You will listen to me no matter WHAT I say. If I say jump, you better ask how fucken' high." he said, anger reining in his voice.

'This guy is psycho. Bipolar. Something! He's really weirding me out.'

"I want you to figure out what that other demon is up to. He can't be trust--" he was cut off by an interrupting voice.

"I suggest you get back out there. Your hostages are starting to doubt this is really an attack." said a cold and nonchalant tone.

"WHAT?!" yelled Kenji as he stormed past Sesshomaru and started yelling to all the people who dropped to the ground again.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. Did he just help her? "Th-Thanks." she said weakly.

"I did not help you, but I have things to do. He plans to keep us here for days."

Kagome's eyes widened at this. 'How would he know that? Unless…He's working with him!' she thought to herself. She quickly backed up as far as she could. "St-stay away! I know what you're up to!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He simply stared over at her.

"You're supposed to be the 'good guy' here but in reality you two are partners!" she yelled.

"Think what you wish. If I were going to hold up a place, I wouldn't need a bomb." he said and turned around, exiting the office.

Kagome's body relaxed a bit. "Well, he doesn't…Sound like he's working with him." she whispered.

"KAGOME!" yelled Kenji's voice.

She sighed and walked out of the room and into the mall center where all the hostages were.

Kenji walked up to her. "I need you to go round up all the shoppers from the top floor." he said. He looked over to Sesshomaru. "Ey, you, go with her." he commanded.

Sesshomaru did NOT take orders from anyone, but he couldn't stand being around so many whiny humans at once. One was better than nearly a hundred. He followed Kagome whom was walking toward the escalator. He stood two steps below her as it carried them up.

"So…Um, what's your name?" she asked politely.

Sesshomaru's eyes dulled. Great, she was a "let's be friends!" kind of human. "Sesshomaru." he said icily.

"I'm Kagome." she said and stuck out her hand. When he didn't shake it, she reeled it back in with a forced smile. She laughed uneasily as she stepped off the escalator. "Doesn't look like anyone's up here. They must've had time to escape." she said optimistically.

The two walked toward the food court. Kagome said they were going "just to check things out" but in reality, she was shaky from not eating all day, and to top it off, she was scared out of her wits.

Sesshomaru knew she was going to get food, and didn't stop her. Not that he cared if she was alright or not, but without her he'd be under constant surveillance.

Kagome went behind a WacDonald's counter and grabbed a sandwich that was already made. She grabbed a cup and held it under the Ice Tea dispenser.

"Hey! What're you doin!" yelled Kenji's voice from afar, causing her to drop her drink as she jumped in shock. Kenji walked over to the food court and went behind the counter, snatching the sandwich and tossing it somewhere far away. "I didn't ask you to eat. Have you forgotten that this place is being held up or did you just not care if everyone dies?" he asked snappishly.

Sesshomaru glanced to Kagome whom looked pale in the face and wobbly, as if she were ready to just pass out. "She'll faint if she doesn't eat." he stated, not a care in his tone.

"I don't give a shit. Let's go." he said and grabbed Kagome's arm, dragging her away as Sesshomaru followed.

Once they were back on the ground floor, Kenji pushed Kagome to the floor. "Nobody move!" he yelled and went into the Security Office.

Sesshomaru walked over to the weak girl whom was leaned against a wall tiredly. He dropped something on to her lap and then sat besides her.

Kagome's eyes widened as she unwrapped the sandwich. "Thank you!" she exclaimed and started taking huge bites.

Sesshomaru rested an arm on his half drawn-up knee as he closed his eyes while sitting against the wall.

Kagome seemingly finished the sandwich within seconds and stood up. She felt a lot better. She started walking toward the bathroom as an arm grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Kenji sweetly.

"To the bathroom…" she trailed off hesitantly.

"Make sure you wash your hands." he said with a soft smile.

Kagome nodded and went in to the bathroom. She still had her bag on her shoulder, but had lost the handbags somewhere. Once she got into a stall, she took out her cell phone and dialed a friend's number.

"Hojo?"

"**Well hello Kagome! It's a change, you calling me for once!"**

"Listen, Hojo, I'm at the Shikon Mall and it's being held up."

Kagome didn't even bother to hear the slight creek of a door opening.

"**It's being held up? Are you sure?"**

"Of course I'm sure!" she yelled in a whisper. She looked up to the top of the stall door and saw Kenji's head poking over it. She gasped and stood up, dropping the cell phone into the toilet. 'No!' she yelled in her head and watched as her phone sunk to the bottom.

A smirk resided on his face. "Making a call are we?" he asked with malice painted in his voice.

Kagome turned around from looking at the toilet and no longer saw his face. She slowly ducked her head down low, peering under the stalls to see if he was still there. No feet. She sighed in relief and unlocked the door, stepping out only to be slammed back in.

"I swear to God, you pull one more stunt like this and this place is going to be blown to pieces." Kenji muttered, pressing her throat against the relocked door.

Tick-tick. Tick-tick. Tick-tick.

It was nerve-wracking hearing that sound. Her heart was pounding and her breath was uneven. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she started sobbing.

Kenji put a hand and clamped it to her mouth, now using his free arm to pin her body.

"You don't know what it's like, do you? You don't know what it's like to never have someone to love. No one has ever even given me the chance of day for a shot at love. This world hates me. It wants me gone." he said angrily. "So, if It wants me gone so badly, I'm taking as many people as I can with me."

Kagome stared into his eyes, tears blurring her vision. Did this mean he was going to blow the place no matter what? This meant it was the end of her life.

"I think I can consider you as a friend. I mean, most people in your position would've killed themselves or rather be blown up than aide me. I love you, Kagome." he said, his free hand now traveling up and down her waist.

Kagome's sobs were muffled through his hand. Maybe if he thought she loved him, he wouldn't kill all of these people. It was the only thing keeping her from doing something that would no doubt anger him.

"Shh." he hushed her in a soft voice. He could see her eyes widen as his hand traveled down to her skirt and he smirked. He let go of her. "Are you going to misbehave again?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No." she said silently as he unlocked the door and allowed her to walk through.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes as he saw Kagome and Kenji walk out of the restroom. His teeth clicked together for some unknown reason as he saw her wiping away tears. He cared not what the fool did to her, so why did his nonexistent heart jerk at the sight?

Kagome walked back over to Sesshomaru, forced a smile, and took her earlier seat to the right of him.

He wanted to ask. But that would mean she would assume he cared. Which he didn't. But, still…He wanted to know. "What happened." he asked casually, closing his eyes once again.

Kagome glanced over, a little shocked. "N-Nothing." she stuttered and looked down at her knees.

Sesshomaru peeked his eyes open and glanced at her. Liar. She was terrible at it. Why did he feel the sudden urge to accompany her to the bathroom every time she went? He wasn't her protector. He didn't even know her name. Oh, no, wait. It was Kagome. She told him, now that he thought back on it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was now well into the night and most of the hostages were asleep, including Kagome whose head leaned (unknowingly to her) on to Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Kenji had been walking around the ground floor, continuously going in to the Security Office to check on the cameras. Cops were sitting outside, waiting for a negotiation acceptance. He had talked to the negotiator, and was stubborn. His demands were precise and it was proving to be rather difficult getting them. The more time, the better.

Whenever Kenji walked near all the hostages, he'd shoot Sesshomaru a glare. He didn't like the sight that Kagome had fallen asleep against him. He wanted to wake her up, but was still trying to think of a reason to. Wait…Reason? He needed no reason. He held every ones' lives in his hands.

He walked over to Sesshomaru and Kagome, staring down at the two.

Sesshomaru, eyes still closed, asked, "What is it."

"Wake her up." he said.

"You." Sesshomaru replied casually.

Kenji grinded his teeth together. "I'll blow you up!"

"No you won't. My body can withstand explosions and I have no care toward these mortals."

"Then why are you still here, hm?" he asked snottily.

"I'm interested as to see what you're up to."

"Well, that's easy. Blowing up the place!"

"Hn." Sesshomaru let out. He knew Kenji was lying, but he also knew he himself was lying as well. He wasn't quite sure why he was staying here. He had things to do, so why didn't he just leave?

Kenji shook Kagome with his foot. "Wake up." he spoke.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly and she took in the sight before her. She sat up straight.

"Let's go."

Kagome groggily moaned and stood up, following Kenji to God knows where.

Once they were in a secluded area, he gave her the order. "I need you to kill that demon. He's proving to be quite an nuisance."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note: Well, I'm not sure how many people will like the plot, but I do. It's different from most and is challenging for me, which I like. Sorry if Sesshomaru isn't perfectly in character, it's hard to keep him on point in a story like this.  
**

**Next chapter: You'll find out what Kenji's demands are, as well as more Kagome/Sesshomaru interaction. What will Kagome do when Kenji starts killing off hostages one by one? What will Sesshomaru do?**

**I really hope you all enjoy this. Now go review lufflies -Ami**


	2. The Color of Blood

**Tick Tick Boom**

Chapter 2: The Color of Blood

_Kenji shook Kagome with his foot. "Wake up." he spoke._

_Kagome's eyes opened slowly and she took in the sight before her. She sat up straight._

"_Let's go."_

_Kagome groggily moaned and stood up, following Kenji to God knows where._

_Once they were in a secluded area, he gave her the order. "I need you to kill that demon. He's proving to be quite an nuisance."_

"W-What?" Kagome stuttered, her eye lids sliding open as wide as they could.

"You heard me."

"B…But I can't kill --"

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry. You don't have to kill anyone," said Kenji's voice sweetly.

Kagome stared at him oddly. 'This guy is nuts!'

"Keep a close eye on him. I don't want him ruining my plan." he said sternly, then grabbed a fistful of her hair, gripping it tightly. "If I find out you're plotting against me, the outcome **won't **be pretty."

Kagome's right eye closed and she winced with a nod. After he released her hair, she ran her fingers through it, attempting to detangle it.

Sesshomaru had remained in his place the whole time, his eyes closed, his alerts on high. Though, it wasn't really necessary. This second-rate demon was pathetic. How can one call themselves a demon if they need a bomb to kill humans? Still, his mind wondered back to the question he had been thinking of ever since Kenji broke out the device. 'Why do I insist on remaining in this place. The stench of humans is overwhelming; it disgusts me.' he thought to himself. His eyes opened as he saw Kagome coming back over to him. "I suspect he wished me dead."

Kagome looked at him curiously at first, then her gaze softened as she took a seat next to the Ice Prince. "I'm not even really sure what he wants…One moment he's yelling at me, and the next he's all nice."

"It's called being psychotic. You should be used to it."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. Why would he insult her? "Listen, buddy, you don't even know me!"

"I know that you're human. A weak human, who spends their time worrying about senseless things."

"Is that so? And what _senseless _things do you think I worry about, hm?" she asked bitterly.

"Finding a proper mate, your appearance, school."

"Hmph. Well excuse me for wanting to have a happy life!"

Sesshomaru simply closed his eyes again, not a care in the world if she were upset. On the inside, he was smirking. It was fun to toy with her emotions, as they were overly out of balance.

"And another thing!--"

BAM.

Kagome's head jerked at the sound of a gunshot. She first looked to Kenji, whose arm was extended, a small handgun in his tight grip. Her eyes averted to where his line of shot was, seeing a young man on the ground, a pool of blood growing around his body. 'N-No…' she thought to herself, the cries and screams of other hostages filling her ears.

Sesshomaru's eyes peeked open, shifting to the crying girl at his side. 'Why is she so emotional. Did she know of this man?' he questioned himself, looking to the human in a puddle of blood.

"YOU MONSTER!" Kagome yelled, standing up and running over to the corpse, however, was stopped halfway. She tried to shake the grip around her wrist. "Kenji you ba--" she caught herself. She couldn't anger him, he had a bomb. Bombs equal boom. And boom was definitely not a good thing.

A smirk played across Kenji's face. "Don't you like the color red?" he asked, staring her up and down, then looking to the dead body. "I love the color of crimson. So dark, yet so colored. Blood is my favorite color." he added, then looked back to her. "You know, that green doesn't suit you. You would look better in red."

Kagome's body started to tremble and she quit trying to struggle free of his grip. 'He's going to kill me?'

"Twenty minutes."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to give you twenty minutes to go find a red outfit. Make it nice." he said, his eyebrows moving up and down suggestively. He looked deep within her eyes, past the puffy red from her tears. "And wash your face."

Kenji walked over to Sesshomaru, dragging Kagome along. "You. You're a male, you know what looks good. Make sure she finds something tasteful."

Sesshomaru stared coldly up at the demon. More orders? Did he not KNOW who he was dealing with? Sesshomaru stood up and walked past Kenji, but first stopped and said something so quietly that only Kenji and himself could hear. "By the end of tonight, you'll be wearing you're favorite color."

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into a deserted boutique. Upbeat techno music was playing on the store speakers. Kagome walked around, searching for something red. A sigh filled her lungs. 'Could this night get any worse?' she asked.

Kagome pulled out a pair of tight black dress pants and a red (crimson, much to her luck) top. It had a V-neck in the front, and a ribbon that tied around right under her breasts. She went into the changing room and took off her clothes, putting the new ones on. "Um, can you please tie this?" she asked, opening the fitting room door.

Sesshomaru's eyes dulled and he walked over, tying her bow in the back.

She turned to face him. "How is it?" she asked nervously.

"Fine." he said carelessly and started walking out of the store.

Kagome followed and saw Kenji walking their way.

"Oh, Kagome, it looks lovely!" he shouted happily.

Kagome laughed uneasily in reply. "Yeah…Um, so Kenji…Do you think you could let some hostages go?" she asked, mustering up the most courage she could.

Kenji walked over to her and swung an arm around her shoulders, walking alongside her and guiding her back to the room. "My sweet, sweet Kagome. You're a good person, putting others before yourself, you know that?" he said, a sinister smile crawling upon his lips as hostages came into sight.

Kagome was flung into Sesshomaru and Kenji walked over to an elderly lady. "Sorry." Kagome whispered, pushing off of Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened in fear as Kenji pulled out a gun. "No! Kenji stop!" she cried out at the top of her lungs.

Tick. Tick. Tick-tick. Tick-tick.

That seemed to be the only noise as Kenji raised and pointed his gun toward the old woman. Bang.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight before her.

Sesshomaru stood, standing between Kenji and the old lady, his hand raised in the air. Between his index and middle finger held a bullet. He dropped it to the floor and walked toward Kenji. "Do not underestimate me again."

Kenji only smirked at this. "So you aren't just full of talk, you can actually move. Quite fast might I add. Very nice."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why did you do it?"

"What." Sesshomaru inquired solemnly, almost a hint of emotion to his voice.

"You saved that old woman. Surely you aren't developing a liking to humans…" Kagome said with a grin. Her and Sesshomaru were seated against a wall in their normal spot, most hostages had fallen asleep or run out of tears to cry.

"Girl, this Sesshomaru suggests you do not put words in his mouth."

Kagome's smile widened even more. "You don't have to be so tough, ya know. It's okay to cry."

If Sesshomaru had a sense of humor, he would've busted out laughing. Did she honestly think he would cry? She obviously did not know how high and superior he was. "Human, I do not care to know your feelings."

"Yes you do." Kagome said through a frown. "Otherwise you would've left by now."

Sesshomaru's eyes slanted over to her. "You're right."

"I'm…I'm right?"

"Yes." he said and then closed his eyes. "You're an odd human. Even though your body is weak, you still protest as if you're as strong as I am."

"You may be stronger than me physically, but spiritually, I knock you out of the park."

"Is that so."

"Yes, it is so. And another thing, why do you have to sound so careless all the time? I understand men wanting to be macho, but you take it to another level! Smile for goodness sake!"

"Will smiling cause a cease to your constant babbling."

"Yes." Kagome said, a clear pout in her voice.

"Too bad." he said, letting a long breath out through his nose.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru stared down at the shivering form next to him. She looked angelic in her sleep, a little mewing noise coming from her when ever she breathed out. The new top she had wasn't too warming to the body, its texture being thin and satin-like. His eyes searched around the room, why, he did not know.

Kenji walked over and lovingly placed a blanket over her. "**I **gave her the blanket, got that?"

"Hn. You're a fool."

"Say it again." Kenji said threateningly.

"You're a fool. Do I need to spell it out for your underdeveloped mind?"

"Heh. Watch your back."

"I suggest you watch yours."

It was now around four in the morning. Kagome was jerking in her sleep, a nightmare apparent. "No.." she mumbled, along with other words not able to be made out.

Sesshomaru looked down to her and placed a hand on her forehead. She was burning up, but he could tell she was still chilly by the way she shivered. 'Hmm, the human immune system is so feeble.'

Kagome's mumbling stopped at the touch of his hand. She was awakened by a loud series of bangs. Her eyes flashed open and she hopped to a standing position. A few bodies hit the floor and she could feel tears well up in her eyes again. 'Why is he being so cruel?' she asked herself. He just kept shooting…There was now about only half of the hostages remaining as Kenji shot down dozens. She let out a grunt and started running as he aimed for a little girl, looking to be no older than five. 'No, I won't let him take away a life that has yet to even begin.' she thought, dashing in front of his hand as a bullet went flying out of the gun.

She let out an 'oomph'.

Breath ran wildly inside her lungs as she looked up at the person whose arm was wrapped around her waist. The same person who had swung her out of harm's way. 'But that means…' Her eyes filled with even more tears that threatened to spill over. She stared down at the little girl sprawled across the ground, surrounded by red. "Why…?" she asked Sesshomaru as he released his grip from around her.

"It is foolish to risk your life."

"But she was young! She had so much to live for! Why! Why would you do that!?" she started screaming, pounding on his chest violently.

He was getting irritated. For one, he disliked the fact that he had just saved a human. For two, she was complaining about it. Hasn't she heard of the term 'grateful'?

Kagome then turned her eyes full of hatred toward Kenji. "You…You monster." she said lowly, a death threat in her tone though everyone knew if was an empty one.

Kenji held a look of surprise. His expressions were always unique. His short, spiked black hair gave him the edgy look, his tanned skin giving him a more clean appearance. His black pants and crimson muscle shirt gave him the masculine touch. His height was intimidating, but not as much as Sesshomaru's. "I could've shot you, silly girl." he said and walked over to her. He slapped the gun across her face, knocking her to the ground. "You'll be the last to die, so do try and stay alive, love."

Kenji felt nails dig into his shoulder and he quickly jerked from the attack. 'He actually managed to hit me.' he thought, shock filling his face. "I'd watch it if I were you. I die, and so does everyone else."

"Like I've said before, you insignificant little demon, I do not care for what happens to these humans."

"Then why, pray tell, did you just save dear Kagome?"

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru, her rage instantly subsiding and curiosity filling her mind. Why _did _he save her?

"I owe you no explanation."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Sun had risen and Kagome was now onto the stage where she was planning a way to escape. There were under ten people left, so it would be easier to get them out. The entire mall smelled of dead bodies, but Kagome had gotten used to the scent after a few hours. Sesshomaru had not. It was hard enough baring the scent when they weren't bleeding, but now his nose burned with the foul smell.

Kagome now had a nicely swollen and bruised cheek from being hit with a gun the night before. She was on her way to the food court for ice, as Kenji said a few minutes ago, "That cheek doesn't fit you well. Go get an ice pack."

This time, she had went alone, without the aide of Sesshomaru. She needed to plan this herself. She went behind a small Italian Ice stand and found a cooler filled with ice. She had some paper towels with her and used that as a bag. She pressed it against her cheek, the cold feeling soothing to her burning bruise.

She sat down at a table and sighed. 'I wish this was all just a bad dream.' she thought to herself. "Okay, now I need to plan this out." she said quietly to herself. "He's been worried about Sesshomaru more than anyone. So, if I can direct his attention to Sesshomaru for a good ten minutes, I can get into the security room and unlock all of the doors. Then, everyone can escape."

"You forgot the part where I already know your plan."

Kagome froze, resembling a trembling statue.

Kenji walked over to her and smiled. "Didn't I tell you not to plot against me? Didn't I tell you there would be consequences?"

Kagome tried to think quickly. She stood up from her chair and started backing away slowly as he inched toward her. "I-I was just kidding, you know I would never plan against you." she lied. Was it convincing enough? Most likely not.

A smirk resided on the demon's face. "Do you want to know what my demands are for this whole thing? Do you want to know what I want in return for letting hostages escape?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly.

"Heh. I asked them for something that they couldn't get. You."

Kagome's eyes slightly widened. "M-Me?"

"Yes. I told them that there was a girl named Kagome that I wanted. I gave them your description, and they're now looking all over Japan for you in hopes of bringing you here."

"But…I have people who know me. They'll tell them that I went to the mall and they'll know I'm inside."

"Well it seems like no one had said anything yet. It's as if…No one cares."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "No, I am NOT like you! I have family and friends who care for me, so don't even go there."

Kenji said nothing, but instead stepped closer to her. He now had her backed up to a rail, the first floor could be seen below it. His fingers gripped around her throat and leaned her back over the railing. "I bet you all the money in the world that if I push you over this edge, that other demon will catch you." he said with a large grin.

Kagome tried to speak but couldn't as the fingers closed off her airway. She then felt herself thrusted over the railing, the wind pushing against her as she went soaring to the ground.

Tick. Tick. Tick. That sound played in her mind in a loop, clouding her every thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note: For those of you who haven't already noticed, I changed my name. I got bored with xBankotsu. **

**So? How was it? Did it not meet its potential, did it suck, did it rock? I, personally, liked it but I have no clue what you guys' thoughts are.**

**Next Chapter: Two Kenji's? That's impossible, right? Find out how many hostages Kenji plans to keep alive, and also, I'll have a special part on Sesshomaru's thoughts. Has he found out why he can't seem to leave?**

**I really hope you enjoy this. Now go review lufflies. -Ami**


	3. This is What You Want

**Tick Tick Boom**

Chapter 3: This is What You Want

_A smirk resided on the demon's face. "Do you want to know what my demands are for this whole thing? Do you want to know what I want in return for letting hostages escape?"_

_Kagome nodded hesitantly._

"_Heh. I asked them for something that they couldn't get. You."_

_Kagome's eyes slightly widened. "M-Me?"_

"_Yes. I told them that there was a girl named Kagome that I wanted. I gave them your description, and they're now looking all over Japan for you in hopes of bringing you here."_

"_But…I have people who know me. They'll tell them that I went to the mall and they'll know I'm inside."_

"_Well it seems like no one had said anything yet. It's as if…No one cares."_

_Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "No, I am NOT like you! I have family and friends who care for me, so don't even go there."_

_Kenji said nothing, but instead stepped closer to her. He now had her backed up to a rail, the first floor could be seen below it. His fingers gripped around her throat and leaned her back over the railing. "I bet you all the money in the world that if I push you over this edge, that other demon will catch you." he said with a large grin._

_Kagome tried to speak but couldn't as the fingers closed off her airway. She then felt herself thrusted over the railing, the wind pushing against her as she went soaring to the ground._

_Tick. Tick. Tick. That sound played in her mind in a loop, clouding her every thought._

'No one is going to save me now. Maybe this was just meant to be. Maybe Fate has crossed my name off of the list of the living.' Kagome thought as she felt her body flying downwards, the time slowing in her mind. Her eyes closed gently as she awaited the bone-crushing impact of the ground.

However, her body never felt the hard tiles of the floor. Her body didn't feel the aching pain it should have felt. Instead, it felt two masculine arms come under her fragile figure. Her mind was in a haze from the rush, and she felt herself unable to open her eyes. 'Someone…Saved me?' she pondered.

The Lord's eyes peered down at the girl in his arms. They then shifted upward and stared at Kenji.

Kenji's maniacal laughter filled the empty mall. "I knew it!" he sang. He pushed down on the railing, and in doing so, flung himself over it. He landed on the ground with both his feet and a supporting hand on the ground. He then stood to his full height. "You're a joke."

"It seems words are your biggest weapon. Such is the life of a low-class demon." Sesshomaru said serenely. He set Kagome down on the ground, practically throwing her without care. He didn't even mean to save the annoying little girl, he just happened to be there. That's what thought his mind forced him to think. And that's what it would always force him to think.

"Now now. It seems to me that is _your _case. You've only attacked me twice since you've been here. Does it eat away at your very soul that you stand alongside a human girl? Does it bother you that you have saved her life more than once? I bet it does. It's _killing _your soul, your everything." Kenji said, a toothy grin sitting on his lips.

A small, rare, smile graced Sesshomaru's features. "Fool. I have no need for such a thing. This Sesshomaru has no need for a soul."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru's Point of View

As I sat against the wall in the very same spot I had been the night before, the reoccurring thought entered my mind. _Why am I still here?_ There was no question that I resented humans and that poor excuse for a demon. So, why did I not just leave? I detested the fact that my body would not obey my command to leave this place. I looked over to the girl who had once again fallen asleep next to me, and who had once again rested her head against my shoulder. I hate her kind. Granted, she was somewhat different from most humans. All humans are greedy, self-centered, and weak. Not her. I wondered if maybe she wasn't human. But, I knew that wasn't it. I could smell her, and she was _definitely _human.

My eyes glanced around the room. There was only one hostage left, save Kagome. It was a young boy, and I could tell the impudent demon was going to kill him. Then, he would target myself. After he realized he was no where near my capacity in strength, he would go after this human girl. At that thought, something inside me cringed. I don't know why, but I wouldn't let it happen. She is such a nuisance. I should kill her for having such an affect on me. She's probably the reason I stayed. I will be glad when this is over; only then can I push her image out of my mind and go back to my busy life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Regular Point of View

It was well into the next day, and Kagome was walking toward the Security Office from which Kenji had called her. With a long sigh, she entered the small room. "Yes?' she asked, trying to contain a bitter attitude so that he wouldn't hear it.

"Follow me, will you?" he asked sweetly and walked past her, walking in the direction of the restrooms.

Kagome swallowed a hard lump in her throat. She remembered the last time her and Kenji were in the bathroom, and she didn't want to ever feel that amount of fear and helplessness she felt then. But, what could she do? Taking in a deep breath, she walked behind Kenji.

Unknowingly to them, a pair of eyes studied the retreating forms. 'If he expects me to follow them as some type of verification for his assumption that I _care _about that mortal's wellbeing, he will find himself sadly mistaken. I, Sesshomaru, care for no--' the Lord was shaken from his thoughts as he heard a muffled cry. Within mere moments, Sesshomaru found himself in the bathroom with a grip around Kenji's throat.

A simple smirk crawled across Kenji's lips. "What's the matter? Did you fear I was some how hurting her? Maybe kissing her smooth skin up and down? Or perhaps I was raping her? But then again, why would it matter if I did those things? Surely a being of your superiority wouldn't even consider caring for such an insignificant little thing."

Sesshomaru's eyes glanced over to Kagome, whose cherry red shirt had a tear on the sleeve.

_Moments earlier_

_As Kenji led her through the bathroom, he, with much effort, restricted a grin from surfacing. Once the door had swung shut, he looked over to Kagome, an unanmused expression on his face. He reached forward and ripped the sleeve of the shirt he had forced her to wear. He heard her shrilling scream. 'Yes, scream for me. Let us see how that other demon really feels.' he thought, and as his assumptions were proved correct, he was held up in the air by a powerful arm._

"I don't suggest your kill me however. If my heart stops, or even slows dramatically, it will detonate the bomb. Not to mention, I have my handy little remote that, with a push of a button, will set off my magnificent creation."

Kagome's eyes shifted between Kenji and Sesshomaru. She jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. 'If Kenji and Sesshomaru are right there…Then who's…?'

Sesshomaru's eyes traveled back to Kagome and saw a fear-filled face. He looked behind her and saw Kenji hugging her close…Wait, Kenji?

"Ah, meet magnificent creation number two. I spent all night working on him." said the Kenji suspended in the air. He then felt himself dropped to the ground.

Kagome felt relief as the pair of arms around her vanished. She turned around to see many broken parts scattered on the ground.

"Oh, now that wasn't very nice." Kenji said with a sigh and stared down at the mechanical pieces. He glared at Kagome, then exited the bathroom. In his grip was the bomb remote, leaving a clear threat that no one should even _dare_ to touch him. He pulled out his handgun and came across the sleeping little boy. 'Awe, look, he fell asleep next to his dead mother. And he will die that way, too.' he thought resentfully. With the pull of a trigger, the little boy's breathing ceased.

Kagome curiously walked out of the restroom after Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened and her mind seemed to spilt into pieces. She had seen dozens of death over the past few days, and all were caused by Kenji. She no longer felt the need to keep obeying him in order to save the lives of others. There were none left except herself. Sesshomaru would be able to withstand it, so why keep following the criminal's orders just to protect herself? She was sick of it. She started walking toward the Security Office, a stern look on her face.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Kenji yelled, following after her.

Kagome started flipping the blue switches down, but was halted as she was thrown back. She now was cornered by Kenji, who commenced in shaking the detonator in her face.

"You see this? It will kill you!" Kenji said through ground teeth.

"Then push it! Push the button for all I care!" she yelled into his face, tears welling up in her eyes. She refused to let them fall.

"This is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes! This is what I want!" she yelled.

Kenji smirked and placed his thumb over the button. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Goodbye my dear, dear Kagome." he said, a smirk still residing on his mouth.

Tick-tick. Tick-tick. Tick-tick.

The reoccurring sound continued to play in her head.

There was a slight click as Kenji's thumb pressed down on the button.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note: Wow! Is that a major cliffhanger or what? I wanted to keep going to make this chapter a bit longer, but I thought that would be a perfect chapter ending.**

**Next chapter: Ha! No information this time, dearies. You'll just have to wait patiently until I update my other stories before I can update this one.**

**You know what I love? You. You know what I also love? Your reviews.**

**KTHX! -Ami**


	4. I am Not Your Protector

**Tick Tick Boom**

Chapter 4: I am Not Your Protector

"_Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Kenji yelled, following after her._

_Kagome started flipping the blue switches down, but was halted as she was thrown back. She now was cornered by Kenji, who commenced in shaking the detonator in her face._

"_You see this? It will kill you!" Kenji said through ground teeth._

"_Then push it! Push the button for all I care!" she yelled into his face, tears welling up in her eyes. She refused to let them fall._

"_This is what you want?" he asked._

"_Yes! This is what I want!" she yelled._

_Kenji smirked and placed his thumb over the button. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Goodbye my dear, dear Kagome." he said, a smirk still residing on his mouth._

_Tick-tick. Tick-tick. Tick-tick._

_The reoccurring sound continued to play in her head._

_There was a slight click as Kenji's thumb pressed down on the button._

Kagome's eyes were clenched shut as she awaited the explosion. Seconds went by and nothing happened. She could feel the heavy breath from Kenji's mouth blowing rapidly onto her forehead. She could hear his menacingly laughter. Her eyes peeked open after a while and saw Kenji's hand holding the remote in her face.

A small stick protruded from the top of it, a cloth hanging from the long antenna. It was a flag. Across the flag read 'BOOM!'

Kagome's eyes reflexively furrowed. WHAT. THE. HELL. "Y--" she was instantly cut off.

"What did I tell you yesterday?" he asked. He received a curious stare from her. "I told you my demand. My demand was you."

"B-But I thought you only told that to the police so--"

"Yes, I told them that, however, it is my true demand. I had no demands what-so-ever coming into this place. But then, that changed. Everything changed. I saw how that other demon cared for you. How he always saved you. And he doesn't even know you! No, not like I do. So do you really think I'd blow you up?" Kenji asked, his eyes psychotic.

Kagome stared blankly to him for a moment, her thoughts chasing each other. "Then…If you don't plan on killing me, I think I'll be leaving now." she said softly and placed her hands on his arms whose hands were on the walls on either side of her, cornering her. She tried to move them but he wouldn't budge.

"I love you. Don't you love me back?" he inquired, his eyes now resembling a lost puppy.

She started getting irritated now. "No, I don't."

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru leaned against the doorway, his eyes watching the two. It was interesting, really. He didn't know why his insides burned seeing him cornering her like that. They shouldn't. He shouldn't care. 'I should leave right now.' he thought. He stood there doing nothing to prove to himself that he cared not of what happened to her. 'Why should I have to prove anything in the first place.' he began to ponder. He could see the fear in her eyes. It both annoyed and pleased him how feeble she was, yet how strong her spirit was. "Che, humans."

Simultaneously, Kagome hit a revelation in her mind. She was tired of being weak. She was tired of being the stereotypical human Sesshomaru thought all were to be. She would prove him wrong, whether it cost her everything she had or not. She brought up her knee to Kenji's groin and immediately he bent over in pain. She took her chance. In one fluid motion, she shoved him out of the way and flipped all of the blue switches. 'I'm free!' she thought. Though Kenji begged to differ.

For, as soon as Kagome flipped a switch, Kenji got up and flipped it back. He then pushed her aside, now approaching Sesshomaru. "Why. Tell me why you are here."

"I owe you no explanation." replied the Lord sternly.

Kenji only smirked. "You are just as weak as dear Kagome, if not weaker."

"Do not insult my strength, nor my intelligence." Sesshomaru warned lowly.

Kagome stood in a slight stupor. Were they insulting her? They were, weren't they?

"Let's do a little role playing. You be yourself, and I'll be Kagome." Kenji said to Sesshomaru with a wide smile. He cleared his throat, his next words coming in a _very _high pitched voice. "Oh, demon," he said mockingly, forgetting Sesshomaru's name. "Help me, help me! Save me and love me! Touch me all--" Kenji avoided a punch to his face. "Very nice." he said in his normal tone, though, Kagome couldn't help but notice a hint of a mock-Italian accent.

'He's…He is truly mental!' she thought.

Sesshomaru inwardly cursed himself for his body's actions that he had not consented to. However, when his ears heard the defiling of honor he placed toward the human, his body reacted. 'It is time I finish this and leave.' he thought.

"Oh, thinking of leaving? I can see it in your stoic expression. But, the biggest twist has yet to come! You'll want to stay around for this!" he exclaimed. He started laughing uncontrollably. "I have a heart condition!" he snickered. "I was given an approximate remaining life-span. Do you know when that approximation ended?" he asked, to no one in particular. "Yesterday! They gave me until yesterday to live!" he shouted. "That's why I hooked the bomb to my heart rate, because either way, everyone in this mall will go to Hell with me." he explained. "But…I didn't die yesterday. That is why I know Kagome is my true love. The Heavens have blessed my cursed soul and brought me an angel from above!"

Kagome was…Shocked? Yeah, that was pretty much the description. Shocked.

"Nonsense." came Sesshomaru's voice. "What you speak of is a fairy tale dream of yours. You may have prolonged your life somehow, but I can guarantee you that you will be dead soon, whether it be by my hand or your failing heart."

Kenji frowned. "Fool, you can't kill me. I am immortal! Kagome made me immortal!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "You seem to think that just because you have defied the law of Fate and have lengthened your life, as minimal as it may be, that this coincidental, insignificant human is the source. You are a sadly mistaken fool with a mind of a low-level demon not capable of grasping the fact that you are not and will never be immortal. I am immortal. I am all you dream to be. And I did it because I am not as inferior as you are. I didn't do it with the aide of a human, and I didn't do it with the aide of anyone. You however, can only cling on to your selfish dreams and use the weakest excuses for making them a reality, when in fact, they are all in your head. If you have something to contradict my thoughts, then you are truly ignorant and will die ignorant as well. Take the last of your life time and spend it thinking of how you could have achieved something, even as mediocre as you are, and done something productive instead of killing the lives of those who do not matter. You dwell on the lives of others and lean on _humans _for their support. Then, you claim love to one of them when it is a one-sided, imaginary feeling your psychotic mind has concocted for your beliefs."

Kagome stood dumbfounded. That was the most she, and probably anyone (if they had been there), had ever heard him speak at once. 'He sounded so…Uncaring, yet I'm sure frustration is what caused his monologue…He's so…Intelligent. And despite his appearance, I think he may actually _care _about what the demon is doing.' she mused.

Sesshomaru's eyes closed as he let his anger radiate off of him in waves. He was tired of this demon's mind games, and how he thought he was superior, and dare he say, special. Kenji was not special. He was just searching for attention. He opened his eyes as he heard winces coming from said demon. Immediately, they opened even wider as he saw Kenji crippling over.

He was having a heart attack.

Immediately Kagome knew what was wrong and instinctively bent down near him, asking him if he was okay. She didn't know why any piece of her would want to save this murderous demon, but she couldn't help but to help him. She saw him finally drop down to the floor completely, not moving a muscle. Her eyes widened in fear.

Without putting much thought into it, Sesshomaru slammed Kagome's body down to the floor and laid on top of her, his tall figure covering hers. His eyes glanced over to Kenji and only a second later, an explosion erupted.

She couldn't see much except for the man on top of her's clothing. Her hands were pushed against her chest from his weight and she subconsciously clutched onto his clothes. There was a ringing in her ears. The loud BOOM had happened, but there was still a wooshing sound from the impact being carried out in waves. Her mind wouldn't allow her to think, and she failed to realize she was holding her breath.

Sesshomaru's Point of View

As I lay on top of her, protecting her body, I started to wonder. I started to scold myself inwardly for even _thinking _of doing something like this. Here I am, the one who has always said protecting people was not what I did, and I did it. I protected someone. A human girl nonetheless. At that point, I started thinking that maybe she was an exception. Maybe for the first time in my life, I didn't hate a human. In fact, when I started thinking further on the topic, I knew that I didn't hate her. I resented her for the fact that she was able to turn my ways around like she did, but I could _tolerate _her, to say at the most.

I glanced down at her as the noise of the explosion expired and the flames and objects stopped flying. I stood up and stared around the Security Office that was no more. Small flames rested on broken machinery and the crackle of mechanics could be distinctly heard. I then looked down to the girl at the floor and watched her stand up and brush herself off. She had not a single trace or scent of blood on her. I am in no way a protector, but when I protect, I don't fail. I never fail at anything. Protecting wasn't an exception.

Then I realized what I had just thought. I admitted to myself that I protected her, and the thought didn't make me angry. I felt a warmth in my body never felt before, but I let my years of self-discipline serve as my aide in showing no emotion. I now knew what she was to me. I now knew what this human was to me. She was a friend.

Normal Point of View

Kagome didn't see any of Kenji's remains, which worried her. 'What if he escaped?'

And somehow, as if reading her thoughts, Sesshomaru answered her. "He is dead." For the stench was unmistakable. And now what? Now it was his time to leave. "Fare well then." he said and walked through the broken wall. Though, he knew, as smart as he was, he would see her again. He had just admitted that she was a friend. However, he also knew she would say something before he left, so why become all sentimental and tell her that she was the first person he allowed to be his friend?

"Wait!" Kagome yelled, approaching him and proving his assumption correct. "Thank you." she said kindly and ran to catch up with him. "You have to let me buy you dinner or something…As thanks." she said with a smile, looking up at him.

Sesshomaru stared toward the broken glass windows and doors of the mall. He could hear the ambulance sirens running wild. "No." he replied coldly and began walking.

Kagome frowned. She had thought that he wasn't after all heartless, but maybe she was wrong.

"However," he said, still walking toward the exit. "Meet me at the café across the street tomorrow at noon, for lunch."

Kagome smiled and nodded. Now she had to go home and tell her family she was alright.

"_It's as if…No one cares."_

Kenji's voice rang in her head. 'Why hadn't they said anything?' she wondered. Was it true? Did they…No, they cared. She was sure of it. She had the most caring mother and brother -- though annoying -- anyone could have. She walked out shortly after Sesshomaru and headed home.

In the Shikon Mall, within the newly destroyed bathroom, mechanical parts buzzed. "Whit-a--wha ninty haven true mingle and start chips for bird fellow plane." it said in a mechanical voice, then loud and high pitched noises were made. "Kgmay. Kuhh go mayy. Kago-may. Kagome." it sounded.

- - - - - -

**Author's Note: Eh heh heh heh. I know, I'm bad. I hope you all got the last part, I tried to make it seem all subtle without over explaining it like some authors do. Ah well, I love you all! Sorry for the long wait everyone, but my internet has been down for weeks! And for those who are reading my other stories, please be patient, I'll have new chapters up soon hopefully.**

**Next chapter: The lunch between Sesshomaru and Kagome goes…Pretty well, until, that is, someone they thought -- they knew -- wasn't there…Was there.**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! I'll make it super long next time if you gimme some good feedback. Love you guys dearly :D -Ami**


	5. So Many People

**Tick Tick Boom**

Chapter 5: So Many People

_Kagome didn't see any of Kenji's remains, which worried her. 'What if he escaped?'_

_And somehow, as if reading her thoughts, Sesshomaru answered her. "He is dead." For the stench was unmistakable. And now what? Now it was his time to leave. "Fare well then." he said and walked through the broken wall. Though, he knew, as smart as he was, he would see her again. He had just admitted that she was a friend. However, he also knew she would say something before he left, so why become all sentimental and tell her that she was the first person he allowed to be his friend?_

"_Wait!" Kagome yelled, approaching him and proving his assumption correct. "Thank you." she said kindly and ran to catch up with him. "You have to let me buy you dinner or something…As thanks." she said with a smile, looking up at him._

_Sesshomaru stared toward the broken glass windows and doors of the mall. He could hear the ambulance sirens running wild. "No." he replied coldly and began walking._

_Kagome frowned. She had thought that he wasn't after all heartless, but maybe she was wrong._

"_However," he said, still walking toward the exit. "Meet me at the café across the street tomorrow at noon, for lunch."_

_Kagome smiled and nodded. Now she had to go home and tell her family she was alright._

"_It's as if…No one cares."_

_Kenji's voice rang in her head. 'Why hadn't they said anything?' she wondered. Was it true? Did they…No, they cared. She was sure of it. She had the most caring mother and brother -- though annoying -- anyone could have. She walked out shortly after Sesshomaru and headed home._

_In the Shikon Mall, within the newly destroyed bathroom, mechanical parts buzzed. "Whit-a--wha ninty haven true mingle and start chips for bird fellow plane." it said in a mechanical voice, then loud and high pitched noises were made. "Kgmay. Kuhh go mayy. Kago-may. Kagome." it sounded._

Slender fingers wrapped around a door knob and pulled it open. Kagome stepped inside her house and looked around. "Mom? Souta?" she bellowed into the empty space. She walked further in, closing the door behind her. "Moooom? Sooouuutaaa!" she cried out again. 'Where could they be?' she wondered to herself. The phone rang, causing a slight jump from her. She sighed and went to pick it up. "Higurashi shrine," she greeted.

"Kagome? Oh Kagome!" the female voice on the phone answered, the sound of laughter and sniffing audible.

"Mom? Where are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm on my way home, I've been staying outside of the mall ever since I heard what happened. Are you alright? What happened? Tell me, dear."

Kagome smiled, a slight weight lifted off of her shoulders. "I'll explain everything when you get home." she said.

Once she hung up, she headed upstairs. She desperately needed a shower for she smells of blood and dead people. That thought alone triggered the memory of seeing so many deaths. 'Innocents…All of them…Children, elderly people, mothers, fathers…Kenji is so heartless!' she thought, tears brimming her eyes.

She sighed and walked up the stairs solemnly. She threw her black pants and crimson shirt on the floor after undressing. She's burn them later. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. She stepped in and allowed the water to pour down on her body. She stared into space, thinking of all the people who died.

That little boy. That little girl. The elderly woman. The pregnant lady. The business man with eight kids. The war veteran. All of them were unique and all of them deserved to keep living. Kenji had unfairly taken away their life. Tears leaked from her eyes and she fell to her knees in the shower, sobbing with her head hung low.

"That…Bastard!" she cried out. So many people died. And she couldn't save them. After a minute of thinking to herself, she stood back up and began to wash herself off. Once done, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her. She went to her room and dried off, then changed into pajamas. It wasn't night yet, but she wanted to be comfortable and relax.

She heard the open of the front door downstairs and headed down.

"Oh, Kagome!" he mother greeted and hugged her.

"Sis!" Souta exclaimed behind his mother and waited for his turn to hug her.

After a nice meal, Kagome explained what happened, but a _lot _of things were left out since Souta was still there.

"After he had went to bed, Kagome broke down and cried once more. Her mother hugged her closely as Kagome tried to speak. "So many people….Died because of him, mom."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome awoke in her bed, the Sun pouring in through her window and blinding her. She reflexively squinted and shaded her eyes from the bright rays. She got out of bed and stretched her limbs, yawning. She scratched her head and spoke groggily. "Hmm, what's on the agenda for today? She began to ponder. "Oh right, I have lunch with Sesshomaru." she remembered.

Her clock read ten in the morning. "Two hours." she said and began to get ready.

She got dressed and brushed out her hair. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then looked into the mirror. "Come on, get yourself together girl." she said, trying to rid the sadness from her eyes. So many dead people…

She headed down the street after getting ready and stopped by her friend Yuri's house on the way, explaining what happened and to tell all her friends she was alright. As she continued walking down the city streets, the thought hit her that the police might want a statement from her, or to ask her questions and such. "Well, if they want to ask me stuff, that's fine." she answered herself.

She looked over to her right and saw the demolished mall. She looked to her left and saw the café. She walked inside and sat at an empty table and waited for Sesshomaru to arrive. She looked over to the clock and it was ten minutes until twelve. She picked up a magazine and began reading it.

She looked up as she heard the sound of chair legs moving across the tiles. Sesshomaru was sitting in front of her. She smiled. "Hey." she greeted.

"Hm."

"What is it?" the Japanese high school girl asked.

"Have you read the newspaper today."

"No…Why?" Kagome asked and then looked around. She saw an abandoned newspaper on a table and reached over to grab it. She read the front page headline.

DEMON AND HIGH SCHOOL GIRL SURVIVE EXPLOSION: COINCIDENCE?

Kagome read it out loud and eyed it curiously. "What is that supposed to mean?" she said and started reading the article. Her eyes lit up as she kept reading. "17-year-old Kagome Higurashi and business executive Sesshomaru Takahashi survive Shikon Mall explosion….No other survivors were found…The high jacker's remained have yet to been found…." Kagome skimmed through. "They think we had something to do with it?"

"Perhaps. The media is having a field day with the possibility, however. I expected to see cops at my door, but apparently they are still investigating. Most likely they will question us."

Kagome sighed. "Oh great." she mumbled.

A waitress came over and took their orders.

Kagome sat up straight and smiled. "Well, let's not worry about that for now. Let's just enjoy each other's company."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but he agreed.

Once the food came, the two discussed their lives, learning much about each other that they hadn't know before. Their current topic was careers.

"So, the newspaper said you're a business executive. Is it a lot of work?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and missing the past week has put me behind my work greatly."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"And yourself. What do you plan to do after high school."

"Well, I'm in my senior year, and I've already been accepted to a great college. I'm going to study child education there."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised ever-so-slightly. "You want to teach."

"Yep, second grade." she said with a slight giggled.

Sesshomaru now had some level of respect for her. "I see."

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked over to the voice with a smile, but her smile soon faded when she saw who spoke. "Oh my…Now, how is that…Possible?"

Sesshomaru simply looked to Kenji with unamusement. How tiring this was.

"Hello dear Kagome, and demon." he said and took a seat at their table. "It is so nice to be you."

"To be me?" Kagome asked.

"Meet."

Kagome stared nervously toward him. This guy never did stop freaking her out. He was so weird…And mental…And weird.

"I have come to check you."

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Kill, kill I mean."

Sesshomaru glanced over to Kagome. "It seems as though Kenji's machine is malfunctioning."

Kagome suddenly realized what he meant and looked back to the robot. "What do we do?" she asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but simply stared at the sparking machine.

The mechanical Kenji stood up and his arm twitched upward. "I--You have to die. Demon first. Kagome last." it commented, then lunged toward Sesshomaru, causing many screams in the café.

Sesshomaru grabbed the robotic wrist and slammed it to the ground.

Kenji got right back up and attacked once more.

Kagome stood up and back away from the table, allowing space for the fight. "Be careful Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru said nothing once again, and gave a swift punch to the robot.

Kenji stood back up, but this time he opened a compartment in his stomach. "This is the back-up bomb instructed to be detonated if the first one did not kill everyone."

Kagome slouched. 'Are you serious, another bomb, really? Isn't this getting a little old?' she thought. It was. And she was tired of this. She walked over to Kenji and stared up to him angrily. She saw a small stick on the side of his neck. 'Aha!' she thought. She jumped up and flipped it, causing Kenji to slump downward and cease his movement. She turned to Sesshomaru. "Not bad, huh?"

"For a human." Sesshomaru commented, smirking on the inside.

Kagome simply waved him off.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome and Sesshomaru finished their lunch and talked for a few hours, not realizing how time was passing them by. They stood up from the table when it became later. "Well, this was nice, minus the whole robot thing."

Sesshomaru looked down to her. "My lunch break from work is from 3-4 on weekdays. I'll be here for the most part of them."

"Well, then maybe I'll stop by again sometime." she said. She walked out the door in front of Sesshomaru. "I'll stop by sometime this week since school gets out in a few days. Bye!" she waved and headed home.

She hadn't realized how long she had been at the café with Sesshomaru, but it must've been since should could see the sun ready to set. They had talked for hours there.

When she arrived, she saw police cars parked in front of her house. "what's going on?" she asked herself as she went up to the door and walked inside, seeing many policemen all over.

"Kagome Higurashi?" asked one of them.

"Yes…"

"You are under arrest for the bombing of Shikon Shopping Center."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note: Yo home slices, sorry for taking so long to update. Some of you might not like where I'm taking the plot to, but too bad ;p I'm only going to put out about 2-3 more chapters, so it's not a huge plot twist, just a minor-medium one.**

**Also, go vote in my poll if you haven't already to chose which pairing my next story should have.**

**Next chapter: Sesshomaru and Kagome are put into different interrogation rooms for questioning. **

**Reviews would be appreciated greatly. Thanks loves. -Ami**


	6. Doubts

**Author's Note: Ahh, long time no update. Don't worry, you were not forgotten.**

**Tick Tick Boom**

Chapter 6: Doubts

_When she arrived, she saw police cars parked in front of her house. "what's going on?" she asked herself as she went up to the door and walked inside, seeing many policemen all over._

_"Kagome Higurashi?" asked one of them._

_"Yes…"_

_"You are under arrest for the bombing of Shikon Shopping Center."_

Kagome sat at a lone table, the only object in the room besides the chair she sat on. A man entered the cold and dreary room with some manila folders in his hands. He threw them down on the table, placing both his hands on the tabletop as he faced her. "Sixty two people were killed in that bombing."

"That's not true! No one died from the actual bomb, because Kenji shot them all!" Kagome replied defensively.

"Ahh, we're back on this Kenji thing again? And would you care to explain why no remains were found?" the detective inquired.

"Because he was blown to bits."

"But you just said no one was killed in the bombing."

"You know what I mean! No _innocents _were killed." she corrected him.

"Then why, pray tell, did he not kill you and the gentleman along with everyone else?"

"I-Kenji was an odd one. I was supposed to be his 'assistant' throughout the heist. All I did was make sure everything was in order, which I was forced to do anyway! I never killed anyone...I never...I had to watch each and every woman, child, father, wife, husband, grandmother...Get shot down by him--I-I couldn't stop him. He wouldn't listen!"

Kagome's eyes were red and puffy from crying. She'd been there for eight hours already and they wouldn't stop questioning her. They turned her words around, and even she was starting to doubt herself. Maybe it was her fault. Maybe she could've stopped the killings.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the chair, staring at the man interrogating him with no expression.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what."

"Kill all of those people? Why. Did you deem them unworthy of living?" he asked with a sincere face.

"I killed no one. If I wanted to go on some killing spree, those sixty two people would've been dead in minutes. And I would not be here."

"How do you figure that logic?"

Sesshomaru glanced up to the man, who was only taller than him because he was standing. "Would you like a demonstration."

The detective gulped. He'd never been scared of suspects, never. But this Sesshomaru character...He was terrified of him. "Bring the girl in!" he yelled. Within a minute, the door opened and Kagome walked in.

"Hello Miss Higurashi," he greeted. "I'm here to put you in jail. Behind bars. Where killing is no longer an option."

Sesshomaru let out a small scoff.

"I'm sorry, did I say something that angered you?"

"No. I simply think that you're pathetic. You have no problem talking straight-forward to her, trying to scare her into a false confession. However, you wouldn't dare talk to me in that manner. I think that one in accordance with the law would treat us both equally."

The detective ground his teeth. "Fine, I'm here to put you _both _behind bars where killing isn't an option, and...And..." The detective stopped when he caught Sesshomaru's icy glare. "Look, just give us a confession, and we can make some sort of deal."

"I believe my lawyer is on the way, you should discuss the matters when he is present, don't you think," Sesshomaru stated with a mental smirk.

"Of course, and Miss Higurashi, since you can't afford a lawyer, you'll receive one appointed by the government--"

"No, I have paid for her lawyer as well," Sesshomaru interrupted. Government lawyers were crap and new to the job, there was no way she'd get that kind of person defending her case.

Kagome blushed slightly. One, because of the fact she couldn't afford her own lawyer, and two, because Sesshomaru had paid for hers. She was snapped from her thoughts when someone opened the door.

"Ey, they're free to go. One of the security tapes was found and showed the whole thing," said the strong female voice. How it survived the explosion was beyond anyone.

Without saying much more, Sesshomaru stood from his chair and walked toward the door. "Let's go," he told Kagome with a stoic expression and opened the door, swinging it hard enough that Kagome was able to pass through before it started shutting.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked Kagome up the her house and stared down at her. She was so...Awkward and nervous, he could tell by her scent. As she opened the door and was about to walk through, his arm blocked her way as his hand rested against the other side of the port. When she looked up at him quizzically, his expression didn't falter. "You are in doubt."

Kagome's eyes fell to the floor and she nodded slightly. The detectives were right. It was her fault all of those people died. _Died_. Because of her, none of them would be able to see their families again. Even worse, their families wouldn't be able to see them again.

Saying nothing more, Sesshomaru removed his arm and left, walking toward wherever it was he was going. Work perhaps? Home? Kagome had no idea, but she didn't ask.

After a few minutes of walking down the street, Sesshomaru heard a high-pitched scream from the near distance. Within a flash, he appeared back in front of Kagome's house and stared up. He zipped up the shrine steps and walked inside of the mediocre-sized house. His eyes slanted back and forth as his nose sniffed the air's scents. He walked up the steps and saw a door slightly cracked open. Pushing it further, he walked in and saw a trembling Kagome on her knees.

The demon lord walked closer to her and stared down. "What is it."

Kagome shook with clear fright as her eyes were fixated dead ahead. Sesshomaru glanced to where she was looking and saw a mirror on the wall with red writing.

_Did you think I died, love?_

This was truly annoying. For someone to keep targeting the same girl over and over again--wait. Forget that, he knew he was dead. He smelled it. He _sensed _it. And Sesshomaru was never wrong. This was absolutely ludicrous. "Where is your family."

"T-They're at the market, I talked to my mom on the phone and explained what happened at the police station. She said she'd be home in a little while with my brother and gramps. And then...I came up stairs...And it...I saw this--You don't think..." Kagome, which much struggle, managed to get her words out.

"You will stay at my house for the time being," Sesshomaru simply replied and started walking out of the door.

"But what about my family?" When she got no response, she quickly got up and followed him. "Do you really think this is necessary? I mean...It could just be some prankster, and I _do _have this baseball bat in my room..." She added, as if her almighty girl power would form a proper defense.

* * *

Kagome walked inside the large mansion-like home. "Wow...This is an amazing house," she gaped, glancing around the living room. "You sure you don't mind me staying here?"

Sesshomaru gave her no response but instead started walking toward the stairs, then proceeded to go up them. Kagome quickly followed as he showed her her temporary room. It was gorgeous, like the rest of the house. She quickly jetted to the phone. "Mind if I make a phone call? I need to talk to my mom and tell her what's going on."

At Sesshomaru's nod, she smiled and picked up the telephone. Sesshomaru simply stood, staring boredly toward her with a dull expression as he waited for her to hurry up with her phone call. He had some crucial questions to ask regarding the matter at hand.

Kagome used her thin index finger to poke at the numbers and she then heard ringing. She twirled her finger in the cord as she waited.

"H-Hello?" asked a small voice.

"Souta? Hey, it's Kagome. Is mom there?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"S-Sis, t-t-there's a man here and he says he needs you. He's kind of scaring us a little and he won't leave until you come here."

Kagome froze. "Souta, get out of the house. Now, Souta!...Souta? Sou--"

"Hello my dear Kagome. I know that demon is near you. I want you to tell him to leave the room so I can speak with you privately. Do it now."

Kagome glanced nervously to Sesshomaru and she moved the lower side of the phone from her mouth. "C-Can you please leave the room?"

Sesshomaru, as if uncaring, turned and left the current room, closing the door behind him. He knew what was going on, there was no need to listen to the conversation.

"Kagome, you're to sneak out this night and come back to your home unless you want your little brother, this old geezer, and this remarkably beautiful woman, which may I add reminds me of you, to die. Got that? Oh, and don't worry Kagome. I won't hurt you. We can live together. In peace."

Kagome gulped. "I understand."

* * *

**Author's Note: I almost abandoned this story. Almost. I got discouraged from the extreme lack of feedback from the last chapter, but then I kind of got indifferent about the whole thing and said fuck it and decided to keep writing. Because it'd be unfair for those who still like and read this story, now wouldn't it?  
**

**Next chapter: The body count is now 63.  
**

**Reviews would be appreciated greatly. Thanks loves. -Ami**


	7. Frozen Like Him

**Tick Tick Boom**

Chapter 7: Frozen Like Him

After hanging up the phone, Kagome mentally prepared herself for the act she was about to put on. Blinking profusely in attempt to dry up any potential tears, she forced a smile onto her face and walked over to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Sesshomaru not there. Going down the stairs, she found him in the living room, working on papers at the coffee table. "Uhm...What's that?"

Sesshomaru didn't even glance up. "Paper."

Letting out a short sigh, she rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch across from him. "I know that, but like...Never mind, it's none of my business."

"You're right." He continued scribbling down endless words, and Kagome finally came to a conclusion it was work from his business.

"Well, I'm going to head up to bed. Thanks again for letting me stay here," she said through a painted-on smile.

Did she think he was dumb? Honestly, this charade she was putting on was a clear insult to his intelligence. But, he would humor her and act as if she was doing a good job. Even if she wasn't, and he could see the fact she was on the brink of breaking down, even through the corners of his eyes. She was a terrible actress.

Kagome walked up the steps, half-anxiously, half-frightened. She was in a rush to save her family, but at the same time feared Kenji. What would he do to her? _It doesn't matter, just as long as they're safe_, she mused. She always put others before herself, and this time was no exception. Taking in a deep breath, she walked into her temporary room and glanced to the window. She would have to wait until a little later, to ensure Sesshomaru was either too engrossed in his work to notice her, or too asleep. Probably the first.

Time seemed to be going by slowly, as if mocking her. She was somewhat grateful it took so long for the hour to pass, but also loathed it. What if Kenji was hurting her family?

_And this remarkably beautiful woman, which may I add reminds me of you._

Oh God, what if he started treating her mother like he did with Kagome? She had to leave now, whether she was certain of Sesshomaru's status or not. Her family was at stake, and she loved nothing more than her family. Sliding the glass window up quietly, she stuck her head out and was able to feel the cool night's breeze. The chill nipped at her cheeks, but fear and tension washed over it in waves, pushing it to her subconscious. _Souta, Grampa, Mom...Please be alright!_

She hadn't thought her plan all the way through, because right now she was in quite the pickle. She was halfway down the tree that she crawled onto from the window, but couldn't see where the next lower branch was. The darkness was definitely not her friend right now, and she wished she had brought a flashlight. "Come on girl, you can do it! Everybody's counting on you!" she said through a whisper. Stupidly, she jumped down from the branch she had currently been on. It wasn't much of a drop, only about eight to ten feet, but it was enough to cause her ankles to push into her feet, pain engulfing them in the process. She ignored her limp as she ran in across the street and toward the direction of her house. It took quite a while until she arrived at the Higurashi Shrine.

Approaching the house cautiously, she noticed her front door was cracked open. Pushing it open further, she winced silently at the loud creaks it gave off. It may as well have screamed she was there, because she was sure anyone in the house could hear it. "Hello?" she asked, walking into the kitchen. Hearing a ruckus upstairs, she walked up the steps slowly, her heart pounding fast. The light was on in her room, she could tell by how the space under her door was lit up. Turning the handle slowly, she pushed open the door.

"Mom! Souta! Grampa!" She ran over to them and began untying the rope. She then proceeded to gently take the tape off their mouths. "Who did this to you? Is he gone?"

"Ha! As if I'd leave you, my cherry!" He smiled when she jumped and then faced him, but it soon faded. "I heard you killed my robot. Such a shame. Do you know how long I spent working on that thing? Eight weeks, six days, two hours, three minutes, and fifty five seconds. Now that time went to waste."

Kagome's mother had now stood in front of Kagome protectively. "You leave my daughter alone, you monster!"

Dragging the back of his hand across her face, he easily knocked her unconscious as she fell onto the bed. "I was hoping your mother would accept me. But when I told her we were in love, she disapproved! Ah, mothers. Can't live with 'em, but you can sure as Hell live without 'em."

"Mom!" Kagome yelled and quickly ran over to her. She glanced back to Kenji. "Leave us all alone now! Or I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" he remarked threateningly, all the while inching closer to her. _Just a touch..._

Kagome stood up to her full height and slapped him across the cheek.

_More than just a touch, I like it. _As she made a move to slap him again, he caught her wrist in his hand and smiled weakly. "It's time to go."

"T-Time to go where?"

"To my place."

Souta jumped up and started kicking Kenji's shin. "Run away, sis!" But his efforts were in vein, and she shin he was attacking attacked him back as it connected with his stomach.

"Don't touch him," Kagome said darkly, her wrists still in his clutch.

"Alright. I'll make you a promise. I won't kill your family, so long as you come with me."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she glanced back to her unconscious grandfather and mother, and then to her hurt brother. Her gaze adverted to her feet and she nodded. "I understand, just please don't hurt them any more."

Kenji nodded, and in one fluid motion, drove his hand in a chopping motion to her neck, knocking her unconscious. "Can't having you know how to get to where I live, now can I?"

* * *

Kagome's eyes flashed open as she felt cold water surround her. Her teeth began chattering, and she felt frozen. Where was she? She glanced around and noticed she was in a bathroom, and then glanced down. She was in the tub. The water came up to her abdomen as she sat, leaning against the wall the bathtub was positioned against. She also noticed many ice cubes floating in the already freezing water.

She was still in her normal clothes - jeans and a tight, black t-shirt, much to her thankfulness that it was what she was already wearing. Things could've been worse. She could've woken up naked in the tub. But still. Her lips were tinted blue, and she could barely think.

"Ah, you're awake. And I suppose you're wondering why you're in the bathtub, huh!" Kenji walked into the room and left the door open. "It'll cleanse any impurities that other demon has given you. Don't get me wrong, I trust you. But even his thoughts have tainted your skin! Don't worry, you're almost clean."

"B-B-But I'm...F-Free-eezzzing." She shook, and found herself unable to move her body. She was frozen paralyzed.

Looking down at his imaginary watch, he waited until a few moments later. "Ding! Time's up." His voice was gruff now as he went over to her and lifted her by her arms, up and over the edge of the tub. He then picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom. He was silent, in contrary to his usual attitude. And then he arrived in the basement, which was surprisingly warm. Setting her down on a pile of blankets, he glanced to the thermostat. 85 degrees. That should warm her up quickly, and then he would of course need to lower it once she was out of risk of going into shock or getting hypothermia.

"G'night, my little mouse."

Kagome heard steps going up the stairs and then the clanks of several locks. She was still freezing, and couldn't fend off the sleep that attacked her.

* * *

Sesshomaru finished his paper work and set the pen down on the table. He glanced to the stairs and wondered when she planned on leaving. Standing up, he walked over to the stairwell and ascended up them, and arrived at the guest room. He knocked three times. "Girl," he greeted, not caring if he woke her up. She was probably still awake, getting ready to escape. He opened the door and glanced around the room, his eyes finally settling on the open window.

Shit, how long ago had she left? And why hadn't he noticed? Was he too busy with his work that his senses dulled? One thing was for sure: she was headed for her house. Little did he know, he was hours behind her, and when he arrived at the Shrine house, he would only find her family.

Quickly flashing from street to street, he finally arrived at the Higurashi residence. Sniffing the air, he smelled humans upstairs, but only traces of the demon who had already left. When he arrived in Kagome's bedroom, he came upon a frantic little boy who ran from between his mother and grandfather. He froze at the sight of Sesshomaru. "Are you here to hurt us, too? Tell me where my sister is!"

His expression made him look bored. "Your sister, when was she taken?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you so you can follow that guy and help him hurt her!" Souta yelled, his tiny fists balled up.

"Boy, I plan to help your sister. Now tell me."

Souta's expression softened slightly. "She--She was taken by a crazy guy...A few hours ago...But, but I dunno where he went!" he cried out and gripped onto Sesshomaru's leg, _much_ to Sesshomaru's annoyance.

* * *

Kagome woke up, still cold. It reminded her of Sesshomaru. How he was so frozen. So distant, so cold. She did feel much better though, but felt a throbbing pain in her ankles. Throwing the blanket off of her, she sat up and looked down to her feet, noticing the ankles were slightly swollen. "That's what I get for being stupid."

"You aren't stupid, my bunny. You're perfect. And mine! Oh what a lucky day."

His voice caused her to jump. "H-How long have you been there?"

"About half an hour. You're an angel when you sleep, you know that?" Kenji walked over to her from his spot in the shadows and knelt beside her, cupping her face in his palm. "I've got great things in store for you, lovely."

Kagome's eyes widened and panic started to fill her body. God, could this night get any worse?

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahahahha, new chapter. Special thanks are in order to all who are still reading and enjoying this story as much as I am (: Since it took me so long to update last time, I did a quick one this time. And woops, guess I lied on the last 'Next Chapter' thing. No one died, aha.  
**

**Next Chapter: There were oh-so-many things about her he hated. And one of them was when she suffered.  
**

**Reviews would be appreciated greatly. Thanks loves. -Ami**


	8. A World of Hurt

**AN: **It's been a while, my duckies.

**Tick Tick Boom**

_A World of Hurt_

Pain. All over. Hurt. Now. Kenji. Rip. Tear. Cut. Bang.

Kagome backed into the corner of the basement, blood drizzling from her cheek. "You're crazy," she breathed. But she couldn't say she regretted this. At least her family would be left in peace. But there was just one thing...just one thing she did regret..._I never got to tell Sesshomaru goodbye. _Sure, he was cold, and he was rude beyond belief. He didn't look like he cared, and he never smiled! But...there was just something about him. He wasn't always so bad. He saved her countless times. And it was in those countless times she wondered if maybe, just maybe, he had a heart. Of course he did! Why would he have protected her all of those times?

"Crazy? I prefer the label "sanely challenged" if you don't mind." He licked the blood off of the knife. He stepped closer to her, staring her body up and down. "Your blood...it's just so beautiful. I want it all over me."

Kagome clenched her eyes shut. She'd never make it out of here alive. Tears welled in her eyes as she felt the cold metal of the blade press against her cheek, and a hand trail up her thigh. No, she couldn't be the helpless little girl she always was. If she was going to die, it wouldn't be without a fight! Kneeing the demon in the groin, she knocked her head against his.

Kenji stood in disbelief at her behavior, and the knife clanked to the ground. His eyes started turning a crimson, bloody color as he stared at her through his black bangs. A cynical smile spread across his lips. "I was saving this for later, when you finally admitted your love for me, but I have changed my mind." In one fluid motion, he knocked her back against the wall, pressing his body against her. Capturing her right wrist in his hand, he held it above her head, knowing her left was too cut up to do anything.

The tall demon used his free hand to roam over her stomach, snaking his way under her shirt. He felt her shiver against him, and assumed it was in delight.

It was in disgust. Kagome tried to hold back the nauseous feeling she felt. A sickening empty feeling rippled through her when she felt a tug on her jeans. Her breathing hatsened, and she could tell it was only egging him on. "Please, stop..." She felt her skin becoming more and more exposed, and then it stopped. She looked into Kenji's eyes and saw them wide, panic-stricken. What happened? He looked as if though...

Kenji, feeling an arm pierce through his back, slouched forward onto Kagome, sinking him and her to the ground. With sturggle, he pushed himself up and got to his feet. "You," he seethed, turning his head and glancing to Sesshomaru. "You! It's always you!"

Sesshomaru showed no emotion, and only stood still. Quicker than any eyes could see, he flashed behind Kenji and drove his Tokijin into the demon's body several times. Kenji's breathing stopped the moment the blade pierced his heart, and his lifeless figure crashed to the ground.

Kagome laid, motionless, on the floor, her head tilted to the side. She saw Kenji's head slam against the ground as his dead eyes locked with hers. She tried moving, even lifting her head, to break away from the dead stare, but found no strength left. She couldn't even feel her wounds anymore. None of the broken bones or cuts registered with her, and the only thing she felt was numbness.

She wouldn't have known two arms lifted her from the ground if she hadn't seen her view change height. Her eyes opened and closed, slower each time. "Se...shomaru. It hurts," she whispered. Did it? She knew it did, but at the same time, the pain was void. Was she in shock? Or was this all just a dream?

* * *

Sesshomaru stood casually by the hospital bed, staring down at the unconscious school girl before him. The doctor entered the room with a chart in his hands, and he flipped through the many pages. The demon awaited the results expectantly.

The doctor avoided looking into Sesshomaru's eyes at all costs. The room that were in was the best there was, and Sesshomaru had scared his way through the staff to get it... "Well, yes, let us see. Miss Higurashi should be able to leave the hospital by tomorrow. After that, she should stay in bed for a good week. Her leg needs a cast, and she'll be on krutches. We're awaiting the x-rays for her arm, so I'm unsure if she'll need a sling or just an ace bandage."

"I see. And the other results?" His eyes never left Kagome.

"Ah, we had our specialist look at her. She was not raped." He smiled optimistically at that, staring at Kagome as well. "Now, the police will want you to file a report..."

"Leave," the Demon Lord ordered. When he heard the sound of whimpering and a door shutting, he scoffed slightly. He knew from the time he got there that she hadn't been raped, just by the lack of certain scents in the air. He had trouble controlling himself as it was...if he had found of Kenji _touched _her like that, he would not have been so merciful. Kenji's death would have been slow, and very, very painful.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and at first was frightened by her blurry vision. She felt loopy from the medication they put her on, and at least didn't feel the pain. "You came," she breathed softly as her vision focused more. She smiled up at Sesshomaru faintly.

The white-haired man pressed a hand to her forehead to check her tempature, but she flinched away from him. He took his arm back, allowing it to hang at his side. The fear in her eyes...he'd never seen such a look on her face. If he could do it, he'd bring Kenji back alive just to kill him again. Bastard. but no emotion floated to his face, not even a chance of revealing his thoughts to the world. He would keep them inside, never showing any weaknesses. That's how the strong survived. Him. And how the weak died. Keni.

Kagome didn't know why she reacted in such a way, but couldn't find enough willpower to think of a reason. When she saw Sesshomaru turn to leave, she reached a limp hand out to him. "You're leaving?" Her voice was strained and hoarse.

"I will be back tonight," he assured her, and then exited the room. He had some business to take care of.

* * *

It hadn't taken Kagome long to fall asleep, especially with the medicine the forced through her veins. She had been stubborn later that night, and refused to eat until they took all of the needles out of her. Sesshomaru had oh-so-_kindly _informed her that if she didn't eat, he would feed her himself. Since that didn't sound like an appealing idea, she ate.

And then the next day rolled around, and Sesshomaru hadn't paid her a single visit. She wondered if he was coming to pick her up so she could leave, and started losing hope when the clock struck eight. Sighing, she rolled onto her side--painful though it may have been--and closed her eyes.

"Miss Higurashi, your friend is here to pick you up," the nurse informed her.

Kagome's eyes shot open and she nearly jumped from the bed. She wanted nothing more but to get out of the too-clean hospital. She met Sesshomaru's hard gaze and sat back down patiently as the nurses took the needles out of her skin. She had been thankful the only needed a bandage for her arm, but hated her cast. And the krutches...oh how she hated them, too. Hobbling around like an idiot made her blush, especially since she received so many pittied stares.

She hobbled over to the wheel chair and sat down in it, resting her head on her undamaged hand. "This is just great. My morning walks are gonna take even longer," she whined and mumbled to herself.

Sesshomaru, mentally of course, laughed at the fact she thought she would be going anywhere outside of his house for the next week. What a funny girl she was.

"Is he...gone for good?" she asked out of the blue as she was wheeled outside. The cold air nipped at her skin. When she saw Sesshomaru's head nod faintly, she smiled contentedly.

* * *

**AN: Because we're all sanely challenged sometimes... So, long time no see! Don't beat me, please! I just have been so busy, and on top of that, my internet is out. What has it been, four months? Five? Ah well, at least I updated! I can assure this story won't be abandoned. And don't worry, I know many of you hate made up characters, so it is with pride that I tell you...this is Kenji's last chapter! no robots, no whatevers...lmao.**

**Next Chapter: Sesshomaru healed her exterior wounds, but can he mend her mental ones as well?**


	9. A Not So Confessional Confession

**Tick Tick Boom  
**

_A Not-Very-Confessional Confession  
_

Kagome stared up at the stark white ceiling above her. She lay, rested on a couch while Sesshomaru completed his work on a nearby chair. She averted her gaze to her cast, which was black and awkwardly bulky. Her skin itched underneath, and she had the itching desire to was and shave the hidden part of her leg. But Sesshomaru had informed her that if she even tried to remove the cast, he would stop her. So, she would have to wait until the doctor took it off, which hopefully would be rather soon -- a few weeks, maybe?

She had been staying at Sesshomaru's house ever since she returned from the hospital for multiple reasons. One, the couch folded out into a bed, whereas in her house she would have to climb the stairs everyday. Two, no one would be home during the day to monitor her actions--Sesshomaru just knew she'd pry the thing off if no one was watching--if she were at her shrine. Sesshomaru was lucky and able to work from home. He was still rather baffled as to why he was going out of his way to take care of her, but the thought had crossed his mind so many times already, he just ignored it.

The teenage girl still flinched whenever Sesshomaru caught her off guard with a close proximity or startled her when he spoke out of the blue (which wasn't very often, anyway). He never touched her, and she was slightly relieved by it. The mental scars Kenji had left on her had faded slightly in the past few days, but it was only natural for her to react in such ways.

And when Sesshomaru sat there into the late hours of the night, he could hear her moaning and gasping for breath in her sleep. It irked him that Kenji still tormented her, even after he was no longer among the living. But, what could he do? He couldn't force her to snap into her old self. He just had to be patient and wait for her to warm up to him again -- he mentally shuddered at the thought of wanting someone to warm up to him.

After the first week was over, she was allowed to move around by herself with her crutches, and therefore returned home. And that was when she started not seeing Sesshomaru anymore. He didn't show up. He didn't call -- when did he ever? Weeks went by and even after her cast was taken off, she hadn't heard from him.

Her initial thought was that he had gotten tired of her being so weak. He was always saving and taking care of her. He was probably sick of it all. She knew she would be if she were him. And then it occurred to her how much she missed him. She hadn't realized the attachment, the bond, she'd formed with him over the past while. She, now out of high school and enjoying the summer before college, was friends with a largely successful businessman! How lucky she must be to even have ever had a friendship with him. _I should be grateful for the time we had. Maybe it's just time to go our separate ways_, she mused often, reluctantly nonetheless.

She was pretty sure now that if she ever ran into Sesshomaru, he wouldn't even greet her. He wanted to cut all strings with her, right?

* * *

Kagome walked down the narrow path, taking to cut to the neighborhood park. It was rundown and vacant in this particular autumn season. The metal slide was rusted over, and two of the three swings were broken. The sand was dirty and scattered unevenly into the red-brown grass. Kagome had just tonight before she started college. Her life was changing, and she was happy, for the most part. Even though something was missing, even though that shoulder to cry on--her mother was there, but it wasn't the same--wasn't there anymore, the world still spun. Life went on, and she had accepted that.

"It's all for the better," she told herself, swinging slowly on the chained swing.

"What is," asked a nonchalant voice. A lone, tall figure leaned against the bar that held up the swings, staring down at her with a cold expression.

Kagome's heart jumped at the sound, and she wondered if she'd gone crazy. Maybe she was imagining things, but... It didn't hurt to imagine, right? She smiled and stared into nothing. "Life..." It was puzzling her, and even if this apparition was a figment of her imagination, she would ask what was on her mind. "Why did you leave? Tell me, and be honest."

"Hm." A silence passed for a moment, and the only noise was the slight whistling of the night wind. "There were some things I needed to think about."

"Such as?"

"Matters regarding my personal preferences toward humans."

"Have they changed?"

"No."

"Oh." Kagome swung, feeling lonelier than she'd ever felt in her life. "So do you hate me, too?" Her voice was low and quiet, but not timid in the least.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." When he didn't hear her respond, he stared up at the sky briefly. "My detestation for humans will forever remain in the balance. However, perhaps there are some exceptions." His eyes glanced to her once more. "Look at me," he commanded.

Kagome looked up to him, barely swinging anymore. Her shoe tips dragged on the ground slightly.

"Understand one thing. I show no affection toward you, however I am able to tolerate your existence."

Kagome's eyes widened. She knew that that meant something big. For Sesshomaru to tolerate someone's reason for _being_...! It was incredible. Him saying that was like a full-blown confession of love, and Kagome knew it. Suddenly, she knew her mind wasn't behind this, and as she stood up and ran to him, it only furthered her case. She wrapped her arms around him, the height difference incredible. His hand limply rested around her back, and the silver-haired demon stared into the distance. "It is to my understanding that you start college tomorrow. Are you acquainted with your roommate well," he asked indifferently.

"Uhm...why?" She smiled. "Are you offering...?"

"I suppose."

Kagome giggled slightly into his clothing. "One thing's for sure - we need to work on your people skills. I'll have you smiling and dancing by the end of the year, don't you worry!" she exclaimed with a determined look on her face.

Sesshomaru stared down at her, eyebrow raised. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is," she replied haughtily. Her smirk soon faded when she read the cold sincerity in his eyes. How anyone could be so apathetic and loving at the same time was beyond her. He had talents beyond her wildest dreams. But he was able to shock her. And as his lips pressed to hers with indifference, nonchalance, uncaring...ness, it was the most passionate kiss and embrace she'd ever felt, no matter how cold his lips were on hers. And she loved it.

* * *

**AN: Wow, you realize it's been over a year since I started this story? Yikes. I reread TTB from the beginning and...wow. I'm almost kind of embarassed at how poorly written the first seven chapters were.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update again. I finally have my internet back.**

**GUESS WHAT! This is the last chapter. Yep, next one will be an epilogue, and then goodbye TTB! -Ami  
**


End file.
